


To Challenge a Queen's Joker

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Future Arc Shorts [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Random OC guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Some men are foolish enough to try for his Queen. You do not go for a Joker's Queen. (AKA Joker kicks a dude's butt)This is before the final chapter of "The Joker who Would be King".





	To Challenge a Queen's Joker

To say Makoto was the top cop in her precinct would have been a bit of an understatement. It was more than obvious that she was quite the officer in both the field and off. Many coming to respect her hard work and determination alongside her results. It was said that for every arrest one cop made, Makoto would make five. Her record rather spotless when it came to arrests; somehow always grabbing criminals and JUST criminals. While these actions gained respect from many colleagues, there were those who had different views on the woman...  
  
It was the around four in the afternoon as Makoto was wrapping up some paperwork. Every now and then stopping to look at the ring on her left hand and admire it. Still a bit shocked to think that it had only been a few months since Ren proposed to her; able to remember the exact moment the ring was slipped on her finger. The first step to their lives together for the rest of their days. Her attention on the ring was unfortunately interrupted as someone knocked on the door to her office.  
  
"Yes?" Makoto called out. Rather calm as she watched the door open and in walk one of her colleagues, an officer named Takeshi Kaetsu. A rather muscular officer a few years older than her. Many of the women amongst the force found him exceedingly attractive, but Makoto never saw it. While he was a decent cop, his looks meant pretty much nothing to her. As did his attitude.  
  
"Say Niijima, I know you're off soon. How bout you and me go out to grab a drink?" Takeshi asked with a smirk on his lips. Makoto ignoring the small feeling of disgust in her stomach as she was well aware of what this man was aiming for. Being a woman had its issues as she expected; many of the men either trying to flirt with her or belittle her work. The latter individuals were usually silenced when they trained with her and got their asses kicked. It didn't help that she was well aware of Takeshi's "reputation" with women.   
  
"Sorry Kaetsu, but I'm afraid I must pass. I am not much of a drinker and have a meeting with the chief momentarily." Makoto reasoned as that WAS the truth. She was also simply trying to be nice to a fellow coworker as she had enough issues to deal with and didn't need another one added to the pile. Makoto standing to begin heading out only for Takeshi to approach her desk and lean on it.  
  
"How about dinner after the meeting then? My treat of course." Takeshi tried once more; the brunette finding his voice strangely annoying with how he spoke to her. As if he was speaking to a piece of meat... Makoto well aware that apparently, the man was quite persistent with his pursuits. Makoto shaking her head as she moved a few papers into her desk.  
  
"Must pass as well. My fiance and I have plans this evening after all." Again it wasn't a lie as Ren told her they'd be doing something fun that night. What that thing was, she had no clue. Ren enjoyed his surprises far too much... Makoto shaking her head a bit as the memory of Ren saying all that made her smile warmly. "While I appreciate the offer, perhaps you should try something with the others?"  
  
Takeshi meanwhile never let the smirk leave his lips as she stood tall. "Ah right, your fiance. What was his name again? Ben Mamaya?"  
  
"It's Ren AMAMIYA," Makoto stated with some annoyance in her voice. Takeshi laughing at such a thing before standing up and walking around the desk towards Makoto. The brunette at the same time moving around her own desk to make some distance from the man- not liking how he was trying to invade her space.  
  
"Right right. Heard about him. But c'mon Niijima, ditch the boy scout for the night and have some fun with me. I promise I can show you a better time than him~" The man stated while still trying to approach her. Makoto feeling her blood rush a little as a mixture of annoyance and rage was overtaking her. Takeshi was the kind of man she honestly could not stand with how he simply could not take no for an answer. Makoto's instincts of knocking the man out starting to take over until-  
  
"Knock knock." The two within the room turned to the doorway only to be greeted by the one person who made Makoto weak in the knees. Ren standing in the doorway leaning against its frame with a smile on his face. Still in his suit and tie with arms crossed. "Saw the door was open and decided to let myself in. I'm not interrupting a meeting am I?" Ren asked with a Joker smirk on his lips.   
  
Makoto all the while found her mood lifting instantly at the sight of him. All thoughts of kicking the tar out of Takeshi withdrawn as she walked over to the man and exchanged a quick kiss. "Ren, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't get out of work for another few hours." Makoto asked to which the man chuckled. Not paying much mind to the glare Takeshi was giving him; focused solely on his fiance and her alone.  
  
"Eh, nothing was going on so the old man let me out early. We're still discussing that whole idea of mine and are simply waiting for some results. Soooo I figured I'd come and pick up my fiance on the way back home. Better than riding the train I'd say~" Ren cooed as Makoto chuckled at his reasoning. It was so much like him that it only made her smile.  
  
All the while Takeshi was sizing up Ren as he stood there.  _'This pipsqueak is the one who got this fine piece of ass?'_ He thought while looking Ren over. From the way he was dressed Takeshi assumed Ren was clearly a weak little man who likely couldn't even take a single punch. It was nothing compared to his more well developed and ripped frame. At least that was what he thought.  
  
Ren did take notice of Takeshi sizing him up but it really didn't matter much to him. He decided to simply have some fun with this individual. "You must be one of Makoto's coworkers. Ren Amamiya. A pleasure." Ren greeted before holding out his hand in greetings. Takeshi seeing this as a quick opportunity to display his strength towards the brunette in the room.  
  
Without much resistance, Takeshi held out his hand and gripped Ren's in response. "Nice to meet you. Name's Takeshi Kaetsu." He greeted while squeezing Ren's hand with great force. Only to be surprised at seeing Ren not react to it. The suited man actually returning the squeeze but somehow much stronger than his own. Takeshi actually finding himself in pain with the force of Ren's hand against his own. After a silent few seconds, the two took back their own hands and stood there gazing at one another. Ren's smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"So Makoto, we ready to go or-"  
  
"Oh! Forgive me Ren but I must meet with the Chief first. We have a few things that need to be discussed. Would you mind waiting about thirty minutes or so?" Makoto asked with an apologetic look on her face. Ren, in turn, pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and smiled.  
  
"No worries. I can keep myself entertained until you get out. Tell the Chief I said hi." Ren said with his smirk shifting into a more calm smile. The couple speaking about a few quick things as Takeshi looked on; the duo having their backs to him as Makoto began to walk to the doorway with Ren in tow.  
__  
'This little shit... What does she see in this suit and tie? Wait... Hm...' Takeshi's lips curled into a smirk while Ren was waving to Makoto as she walked off. An idea forming in the man's head to have some fun. He'd be able to release some stress AND show off to Makoto at the same time. With that same smirk, he walked over and placed a hand on Ren's shoulder. "Say Mamaya. How about you and me spar a bit? I'm in need of a new sparring partner and you got time to kill after all~" He suggested while purposefully saying his name wrong.  
  
Ren meanwhile seemed rather calm about the suggestion. Looking at Takeshi with solid eyes and something hidden behind them. Something for a brief moment put a chill down the man's spine. After a few seconds of silence, Ren simply shrugged. "Sure. As you said, I got a few minutes to kill."  
  
"Great. Follow me, we got some extra gym uniforms for you to use." Takeshi said while trying to hide the smugness of his voice. All he needed was to get Ren into the ring, and then he'd get exactly what he wanted. Takeshi quick to take the lead and walk down the hallway with Ren in tow. Not seeing the smirk on Ren's face as they walked...  
  
~@~  
  
About ten minutes later Takeshi was standing in a boxing ring in their gym; sporting a t-shirt and boxing shorts while throwing out a few gloved punches. Many on the crew knew that Takeshi was actually a professional boxer before joining the force; most avoided sparring with him due to such a fact. Along with tending to be rather rough with those he went up against. At one point knocking out a fellow officer and saying it was an accident when he really did it because he wanted to humiliate the man.  
  
_'Ah, the ring. Truly the place where only true men can thrive. Now come you twig. Let me show you the difference between us.'_  Takeshi thought while turning to the door leading to the locker room. Eye raised as he watched Ren step out in a black t-shirt and a pair of boxing shorts as well. The man looking strangely calm as he stretched a bit while approaching the ring. Placing on the gloves with relative ease as if he had done so many times before.   
  
"Been a while since I placed on gloves. Give me a moment." Ren said before entering the ring and still adjusting his gloves a bit. Takeshi looking him over and actually being surprised by what he saw. The t-shirt Ren held not hiding much as the man was actually far more muscular than the cop expected. His arms well toned and from the way his shirt pressed against his gut, he had a few abs well developed. This surprised Takeshi, to say the least.  
  
"Right right. Let's get started shall we?" Takeshi asked with annoyance in his voice. He was honestly irritated by how calm Ren looked after his gloves were set. Did he not know that he was in the ring with someone far larger than him? Or perhaps he was too stupid to realize how outclassed he was. Granted Takeshi said this was supposed to be a simple spar... but no. He planned on slaughtering this guy. Total dominance.  
  
Ren meanwhile simply nodded to Takeshi's question before standing tall with arms crossed. For some reason, he simply remained still while gazing at the cop with a smirk on his face. "Left or right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Choose a side. I'll be sure not to use that hand. Make it at least a tiny bit fair for you." Ren said before raising both hands in the air. His tone one of mocking as she kept smirking all the same.  
  
The instant Ren said that Takeshi's blood began to boil. This man was mocking him in the ring. HIS ring! While gritting his teeth in rage Takeshi rushed in. He was going to toy with Ren a bit at first, but the way Ren spoke to him only made his rage spike and want nothing more than to break him down. Thus he rushed and swung a rather quick and strong right hook to the man's head... only to miss entirely.  
__  
'W-what the hell!?'  
  
Takeshi's eyes were wide as Ren easily weaved underneath the blow before stepping to the man's side. Takeshi quick to realize that Ren wasn't swerving around him... He was WALKING. As if treating his sudden attack like they were nothing. Ren humming a strange tune as Takeshi continued his assault. Swirving around and launching a swift left cross to Ren only for him to step back and avoid it entirely.   
  
"Not bad. You've got some good power behind those hits. Doesn't mean much if you can't land anything though. C'mon, you're faster than that right?" Ren said as if he hadn't been punched at. Takeshi wasting no time in racing in once more and unleashing blow after blow towards the younger man. Ren easily dodging each blow like it was nothing; his movements making it seem as though he was dancing around the man.   
  
Takeshi all the while kept trying more and more to hit Ren in any way possible. Not even attempting to hold back as he swung with every ounce of force he had. "STAY! THE! FUCK! STILL!" He practically roared after Ren bounced back a few steps. Standing tall with no guard stance whatsoever. Everything about him feeling as though the man was mocking Takeshi. And he was not having it.  
  
With all of his rage, Takeshi rushed one final time and threw the hardest right hook he could manage. He was going to break this man. He was going to beat him down and take his woman for his own! He was going to win! HE WOULD ALWAYS WIN!   
  
Until he faced Ren.  
  
With absolutely no effort whatsoever Ren raised his hand and caught the gloved fist. Ren's own glove unmoving as Takeshi tried to push back with everything he had to no avail. Ren simply holding the man's fist in place while looking up at the ceiling. Takeshi able to feel the veins in his forehead pop in fury... Only to feel a chill in the air as Ren spoke.  
  
"Ain't this a familiar sight? Some muscle-bound fool calling me out to fight in order to humiliate me. Let me guess, you thought by beating me down you'd impress Makoto and win her away from me. Does that sound about right?" Ren asked with a numb tone of voice. Still not even looking at the cop who was growing more and more confused.  
__  
'The fuck is this!?'Takeshi thought as he could not move his fist at all. Ren simply continuing to speak as the man struggled.  
  
"You know, this isn't the first time one of you clowns tried this. Some tried to use their money, others their looks, so on and so forth. You're perhaps the fourth I believe to try and use sheer brawn to try and take Makoto away from me. Thinking I was just some suit and tie who'd break under your heel." Ren finally turned to the man so they were face to face. And what Takeshi saw brought him nothing but fear.   
  
Ren's eyes did not change color like it would in the Metaverse. They did not shine or change shape. No, they simply had power behind them. Something so strong that it made Takeshi feel like an ant facing up against a dragon. This man was not normal...! He was something else...!  
  
"Each and every time you people simply try your best at stealing away my fiance. And to be honest, normally I wouldn't interfere. Makoto is more than able to handle herself. Hell if you HAD tried anything she would have simply snapped you in two. But no... You did something else..." Ren's voice began to reflect some small amount of rage as his eyes drilled into Takeshi's own. "I saw the way you looked at her. The way you speak to her. As if she were a piece of meat to be won. Nothing but a weak woman who would give into your charm at the drop of a hat."  
  
Ren began to squeeze the fist that he held; Takeshi fearful as the pain it brought was far more than he expected. Realizing if not for the padding of the glove, his hand would have likely been crushed. His body trembling as Ren's eyes only seemed to grow more intense.  
  
"Makoto is not some prize to be won. She is not some god damn doll for you to play with. She is my fiance, and soon to be your superior. So you will show her the god damn respect she deserves... Or I will personally crush you like the bug you are." Ren's voice was barely above a whisper but it was more than enough to have an effect. Takeshi never once fearing anyone... Until he saw those eyes. "Now do me a favor and look around you."  
  
Takeshi found himself doing as asked and glanced around himself. Turning to see they had attracted a crowd of people watching at some point. When they had arrived, he had no clue. For all he knew the group had been watching him flail around pointlessly; failing to land even a single blow. His pride feeling damaged as Ren let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Don't forget this. You are nothing compared to what we've faced together. Just another fool in our path. So don't forget this pain. Oh, and this is also for disrespecting my Queen." As Takeshi turned back towards Ren he felt great pain against his cheek. Ren's fist colliding with it in a single solid hook. The blow so great that it actually caused Takeshi to slam into the floor out cold instantly. All the others watching the match looked on in shock at the unconscious officer while Ren simple rolled his wrist a little. With the man out cold, Ren simply huffed before leaving the ring to go get changed. Leaving Takeshi as little more than a humiliated fool.  
  
~@~  
  
Around ten or so minutes later Ren was once more standing outside Makoto's office. Phone out as he was texting Haru about possible wedding cakes; his attention drawn away as the sound of rushed footsteps filled the air. Ren turning to see his fiance walking towards him out of uniform and in more casual attire; bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry about that Ren. The Chief wanted to discuss a few things and... are you alright?" She asked, noticing the man roll his wrists a few times. Ren all the while just smirking softly as his fiance before walking over and exchanging a quick kiss.  
  
"I'm fine. Just went to that gym of your's and punched a sack of meat." Ren stated to which Makoto blinked a few times in confusion. The former well aware she was likely gonna be somewhat upset that he knocked out one of her coworkers, but he'd tell her in the morning. With a smile, he raised his hand to her. "Shall we my Queen?"  
  
Smiling herself, Makoto was quick to take his hand and walk out the cop precinct with him. The two ready for a wonderful night that Ren had planned out. Rather happy with himself as not only did he get to take out his beloved, he also got to humiliate another fool that tried to get with her.   
  
After all, you can mess with a Joker all you like. But the instant you go for his Queen... Consider your life forfeit...  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this super quick as I'm on a time table here. If there are mistakes or seemed rushed I apologize. Things are kinda hectic here atm so trying to post quick.
> 
> Anyway this was just a random idea that popped in my head. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also if you all could do me a quick favor. Sorry to ask this out of the blue, but if you guys have read my stories I wanted to ask this of you. Which of the stories I've done do you wish to see continued? Please comment below with which and why if you don't mind. Thanks again and I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
